When Do the Good Things Start?
"When Do the Good Things Start?" is a song from the stage musical Snoopy!!! The Musical, sung by Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Sally Brown, Peppermint Patty, Charlie Brown and Snoopy. Lyrics :Lucy: (sung) When do the good things start? :It better be soon :It's practically noon-time :And so for nothing, zero, :Here I am! :Here, over here! :Stop taking all year! :Linus: When do the good things start? :Assuming they do :Can anyone clue me? :If I am not mistaken :Somebody's taking their time :It looks like I'm :Stuck with my party hat :Lucy: Won't have no use for that noisemaker :No takers :Okay! :Linus: I'm gonna close my eyes :And count up to ten :Then ask you again, World, :Whatever fun you may have, :What do ya say, have a heart! :Lucy and Linus: When do the good things start? :Sally: When do the good things start? :I'll pack a small case :The time and the place, please! :I think I'll wear my blue dress :Yellow, no, blue, yes! :I think, I'll wear my pink! :Peppermint Patty: When do the good things start? :Don't wanna be late! :I gotta know straight out :I've got some gum I'd part with :If you don't start without me! :It's sugar-free! :Charlie Brown: Hey where's the party at? :I'll get my party hat. :Lucy: Forget it. :Snoopy: I bet it's for me! :Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown: (spoken) No Beagles! :Snoopy: (sung) When do the good things start? :Maybe they have :A bugle will travel :I'll wear my formal collar :Give me a holler, sweetheart! :All: When do the good things start? :Snoopy: Break out the root beer :And in a few licks :You can teach this old dog new tricks :Won't need an invite :In like a flash, kid, :All that it takes is a dash of panache, kid :When there's a party they beg me to crash, kid! :Charlie Brown: When does the bus depart? :Don't go without me! :You know that I'll be there! :Snoopy: Cause I'm a born free-loader :High ala-moater, big max! :And I make tracks! :Where's my lampshade? :I do a mean lampshade routine :Have my vamp played good and loud and :Clear the floor for me :One more root beer, than no more for me :Lucy, Sally and Peppermint Patty: I'm gonna close my eyes :And count up to ten :Then ask you again, World, :Whatever fun you may have what do you say have a heart? :Linus, Charlie Brown and Snoopy (at the same time as the above verse): Break out the root beer :And in a few licks :You can teach this old dog new tricks :Won't need an invite :In like a flash kid, :All that it takes is dash of panache, kid. :Ah! :Snoopy: When there's a party they beg me to crash, kid! :All: Well, did you play it smart? :You'll play it away :So, what d'ya say, world? :Don't want to keep us waiting :Procrastinating so hard! :All kinds of good things start right now! :(spoken) Now! Category:Songs from Snoopy!!! The Musical Category:Lucy van Pelt Category:Linus van Pelt Category:Sally Brown Category:Peppermint Patty Category:Charlie Brown Category:Snoopy